What We Have
by simply woven
Summary: Kerry/Kim. One-shot at the moment, maybe more to come. "..She does that to me. She has a way of slowing my mind, calming my thoughts, relaxing my being.."
1. Kim on Kerry

**A/N:** Kerry and Kim. Its short, I know. Maybe more to come if you guys think its worth more chapters. As always, constructive criticism is very much appreciated. Thanks for reading.

* * *

_**Kim's P.O.V**_

"Can't we just stay here forever and never go to work?" I murmur into the red hair, deriving a wordless shrug from the shoulders of the head it lays upon. "Let me rephrase that: I don't want you to work tonight..."

Though the back of her head is tucked under the crook of my chin, I know she's grinning.

"You have me all day…all to yourself." I sigh contentedly. I know I do.

We've been awake- though neither of us verbally acknowledged the other's alertness for some time- for what must be pushing two hours, lying in bed, listening to the rain pound against the windows. My left index finger is aimlessly tracing the faint, pink scar on her hip; up and down, up and down. I wish I'd been there for her. I'm sure she was strong through it; of course she was strong through it- at least exteriorly. She doesn't talk much about it; then again, I don't know why she would; a moment of weakness is hardly something Kerry Weaver nonchalantly discusses.

"I'll be home in the morning…" It's eleven in the morning; Kerry's working graveyard again tonight and I have the day off.

My finger continues to trace the mark etched into her skin as our diaphragms work in tandem. It's silent inside albeit the rain continues to fall outside; Kerry, though with great reluctance, agreed to have Henry go to preschool for part of the day; we have the house to ourselves.

She'd gotten up later than normal and brought Henry to preschool all before I'd even batted an eyelid in awakenings; when I did wake up, she was back in bed next to me. I could tell she'd been out in the cold of March when she laced her icy fingers through mine. I didn't react, pretending to be asleep. Believing I was- or maybe she was only playing along-, Kerry gradually inched towards me until her warm back was curled into the arc of my curved torso. Her breathing evened, regulating mine in the process. She does that to me. She has a way of slowing my mind, calming my thoughts, relaxing my being. I always thought that was my job, no matter who it was; I read people, I know what they want, sometimes, before they do. That's how it was the first time with us; I knew Kerry wanted me in a way that was far beyond friendship much sooner than the thought, she says, even crossed her mind. I don't know if I believe that. Kerry, though fairly gullible, is not a dim person; she, most of the time, is well aware what she wants. Not that it much matters anymore. Now, we both know what we want.

I lean my face closer to her head.

No.

My lips meet her soft hair with ease.

We both have what we want.


	2. Kerry on Kim

**A/N:** I don't think I'll do any more chapters than this one... Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Kerry's P.O.V**

Kim's tracing my scar. I don't know because I feel it – I hardly can– but I can see her long fingers out of the corner of my eye, moving up and down slowly, under the sheet. I'm not going to tell her that I have nerve damage from the surgery; I think the idea of it feels equally as good as the actual sensation might, and by no means do I want her to cease.

She doesn't want me to go to work…I don't want to go to work, either. I'd much rather stay here: her bare chest pressed into my back, long arms wrapped around me, breathing into my hair.

She's warm. Literally and figuratively; the heat of her body mixed with the moist heat of her breath is equivalent to that of the thick summer air.

Her lips are soft against the crown of my head, but I yearn for them to touch my own. I slide out of her embrace, lifting her hand of my hip, and turn over to face her.

The discrepancies of our heights are nothing as we lay here; my head is level with hers and the length of our legs is irrelevant; we fit together perfectly. We are one.

Her soft, blue eyes are looking into mine and I cover the questioning smile that comes to her lips with my own. The contact makes the March cold ebb even farther away. Again, I crave more contact than we share.

My desire is pleasantly compensated as she wraps her arms tighter around my back and adds force to my lips. Her long legs begin to shift and she wedges her left underneath my right; a form of footsies, I guess, though she's the only grown woman I know who plays such games. No matter; the touch is welcomed.

I lean my head back, releasing her mouth from my own, and take back the breath that the furthering in contact stole away.

I like that she can do that to me; a simple stroke of her hand across the flat of my cheek can send shivers throughout my body.

I nuzzle my head into her cheek, now, and take the quaint lobe of her ear between my teeth. Her smell is almost as intoxicating as her taste; unnamable, indescribable and purely Kim.

She makes a barely audible noise- a mix between a sigh and a moan- and I pull away. I know what she was suggesting in making the sound, but I have other plans that I'm sure will suit.

"Come on," I murmur, sliding out of bed and taking her hand in mine.

She complies; her bare, slender body reveals itself from under the cover of the sheets.

We reside to the bathroom where steam from pure water will soon fog the mirrors.

I have what I want; she's in my hand, and in my heart.


End file.
